galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Riona
Riona is the human goddess of lust and pain. She whispers into the ears of every human to give in to their carnal desires, to let loose any morals and give in to dark temptations of the flesh. She whispers to every human to revel in the pain they give to others and the pain they receive themselves. Riona governs the base insticts of humans and urges them embrace these dark insticts. Riona is the epitome of carnal lust, sadism, and masochism. She drives humans to inflict harm on one another in pursuit of lustful desires, and she drives them to revel in an orgy of sex and pain. History History specific to the god. Apotheosis, death, important events pertaining to the deity. Home Riona's homeplane is a dark realm in the depths of the 321 layer of the abyss. Her plane is called The Moaning Chasm '''and it is a place of dark desires. Here Riona's servants participate in a never ending orgy of flesh, blood, and screams. At the center of her plane is a great palace of black marble with large jutting spiky towers that reach almost into the abyssal layer above. Moans of esctasy and screams of pain can be heard every where on her plane but inside the great palace of lust is where the most depraved beings congregate. Riona herself participates in the orgy in her throne room with her most favored servants and the activities there are beyond the scope of mortal comprehension. Relationships Riona hates Sheila and sees her as nothing but a fake goddess that imitates her. Riona knows that erotic love leads to sex and common lust can turn into devout love, Riona believes Sheila's insistance on love is a weakness. However Rinoa knows that when lover's betray one another it results in the most aggonizing pain and suffering, so Riona uses Shelia for that aspect. She is the renowned lover of Gulbuz and Garm and from thier couplings comes all many of powerful beings. She regularly cooperates with the Drow goddess of lust Saranae for short periods if only to enjoy another goddess of lust. Riona's worshipers are open to dealing with other faiths provided it suits their desires and needs at the time. Followers of Sheila that are particularly focused on the beauty of eroticism often find common intrests with worshipers of Riona, who are always attentive to the eroticism of beauty. Appearance and Emissaries Riona appears as a extremely sexy human female with pale skin, ruby lips, and very long shiny black hair. She is always clad in spiked revealing black leather outfits with thigh high stilleto boots to further accent her apperance as a dominatrix. She always has her famed spiked whip with her known as "Lover's Lash" with which she enjoys giving pleasurable pain with. When she appears before a mortal servant, it is safe to say that serveant will experience carnal excess and pain that they have never known before. Servants Riona's servants consist mostly of succubi, Kytons, and other lustful outsiders but by far her most important servant is a mortal priestess known only as the "Mistress of Pain". Pain tasters are also very important servants of Riona and she tends to favor them the most. Church of Riona The church of Riona is a secretive organization that sets up in bothels and red light districts around the world. In fact many brothels are in actuallity churches of Riona. They are not open about worshipping her but icons of her can be found within and often the services these brothels provide are from the priestesses themselves. Worhsip of Riona involves giving in to lust and carnal pleasure while experiencing pain or giving pain to another. These carnal rituals are done at night just after the sun has set. Worshipers and Clergy Clerics of Riona are usually exquisitly beautiful humans that have fully caved into the temptations of the flesh. They usually wear revealing black leather outfits that enhance rather than hide thier bodies naughty bits. While most worshippers are not really evil some of the more sadistic followers take pain to the max and tend to forget the lustful side of worshipping Riona. Worshipping Riona is fairly simple, it is only required that her worshippers freely give in to thier carnal lusts and penchant for pain. However on religious holidays worshippers of Riona will gather to take part in a massive drug fueled orgy that can last days on end. During these festivities deaths are known to occur from depravation and excruciating pain. Temples and Shrines There are only a few Temples and Shrines to Riona that openly display worship to Riona, most places that have her as a patron goddess are dark brothels located in the rich districts of cities. Holy Texts The main book that worshippers turn to for guidance is the holy book "Pain and Pleasure" written by the first high priestess of Riona. It is a guidebook with pictures of various sexual positions and pain implementing techniques to maximize pleasure. Holy Relics Riona's whip "Lover's Lash" is sometimes handed out to the most faithful of Riona's servants. Magic Items Boots of the Dominatrix Piercings of Exquisite Pain Whip of Pain and Pleasure Feats Seductive Channel Persuasive Performer Bloodletting Cruelty Flagellant Traits '''Power from Pain - If you take damage in a round, you receive a +1 to attack against that target until the end of your next turn. Obedience Engage in sexual activity with another individual while inflicting minor pain to yourself and the other individual. This must be a willing act on both your parts; you should not endanger yourself or otherwise enter a situation that makes you uncomfortable. Pray aloud to Riona before and after the act, and encourage your partner to do the same. If no suitable partner is available, deal minor pain to yourself while naked and touching yourself until you acheive sexual release. Gain a +4 sacred or profane bonus on Charisma checks and Charisma-based skill checks when interacting with an intelligent creature that could be sexually attracted to you. The type of bonus depends on your alignment - if you're neither good nor evil, you must choose either sacred or profane the first time you preform the obedience. Once made, this choice can't be changed. Exalted Boons *1: Riona's Tongue (Sp): Charm Person 3/day, Eagle's Splendor 2/day, or Suggestion 1/day *2: Stunning Touch (Su): When using the dazing touch power granted by the Charm domain, you can cause the creature touched to become stunned for 1 round instead of dazed. If you don't have access to the Charm domain, you instead gain the ability to use the dazing touch power a number of times per day equal to 3+ your wisdom modifier, as listed in the ability; however you only daze opponents instead of stunning them. *3: Protective Grace (Ex): You may add your Charisma bonus to your AC while wearing light or no armor. This bonus applies against touch attacks. Any condition that would cause you to lose your dexterity bonus to AC also causes you to lose your charisma bonus to AC. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Charm Domain Category:Suffering Domain Category:War Domain Category:Chaotic Evil Deity